


Penny Oneshots

by idso



Series: Penny 'Verse [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Teenagers, parentstrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idso/pseuds/idso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>unbetaed, all the mistakes are mine.</p><p>I accidently deleted it before, I wanted to edit it and bam gone. sorry!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Our little secret, for the time being

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IBegToDreamAndDiffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/gifts).



> unbetaed, all the mistakes are mine.
> 
> I accidently deleted it before, I wanted to edit it and bam gone. sorry!

The sun was streaming through the light blue curtains; Penny was crumbled up with her duvet in fetal position sobbing deeply. It knocked on the door.

 "Penny?" Came Mycroft's soft voice thick with worry and a hint of panic, Penny just groaned in responds. Mycroft entered the room; eyes wide and slightly panicky.

"Are you all right? Do you need medical assistance?" Mycroft asked softly

"Just leave me fucking be Myc!" Penny shouted

"I cannot, your father is expecting me to take care of you while he is attending the conference in Scotland, now tell me what on earth is going on!" Mycroft asked

"Trust me Myc, this is not something you want to know" Penny sobbed

"Try me" Mycroft said softly. Penny sat up and looked sternly at Mycroft.

"All right, yesterday when I was at Benjamin's place we... ehm... we had sex or well we tried. It hurt so fucking much so I told him that I didn't want to anyway and he got so fucking angry, told me that I was nothing more than a cock tease and he broke up with me" Penny started to cry again.

 "Oh my dear heart" Mycroft cooed and hugged his stepdaughter close. "Did you love him?"

"Yes.... no... oh fuck I don't know" Penny sobbed into Mycroft's chest

"Did you think about him constantly? Feel his absence as a black hole in your soul whenever you and he are parted?" Mycroft patted Penny's hair

"No... not really no" Penny sobbed

"Then I do not think it was more than a teenage infatuation my dear heart, but that still do not condone his hurried behavior towards you Love" Mycroft said softly, Penny sniffed and looked up at Mycroft.

"Is that how you feel whenever you or Da is away?" Penny said through sniffs

"Yes and an awful lot more" Mycroft sighed

"God why can't I find someone who makes me feel like that? I always get the douchebags" Penny pressed into Mycroft's chest.

“All in good time my dear, you are still very young, I was way into my forties before I found the love of my life” Mycroft chuckled.

“Oh fuck, I hope I don’t have to wait that long!” Penny gasped

“Oh I hope not, your father and I are very much counting on grandchildren someday” Mycroft flashed his rare warm smile and Penny reciprocated

“I think you two would make a set of ace granddads!” Penny giggled and hugged Mycroft

“Thank you Myc, promise not to tell Da” Mycroft sent Penny a disapproving frown “well not very soon at least” Penny blushed.

“I Promise my dear, it will be our little secret, for the time being” Mycroft grabbed inside his jacked and got out his little black book “Now if you would be so kind, what is this Benjamin chaps last name”

“Please Mycroft, I know you already know and are well on your way to make his life a livening hell” Penny smiled

“Oh, well” Mycroft pocketed his little book

“I wasn’t saying I disapproved though” Penny smiled mischievously and Mycroft returned the smile.


	2. Onwards with the show then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, I suck at chaper titles.
> 
> Here is another titbit from me, I just cannot seem to let go of Penny here.
> 
> hope you enjoy and remember to leave a word telling me how you think of it.
> 
> again for dreamer who is a darling!

Greg was fussing around the dining room, checking everything for the third or fourth time. Penny was trying her best not to giggle at her old man, but it was very unusual to see DI Lestrade fussing like a common housewife.

"Da calm down" Penny said softly to her dad

"CALM DOWN!?" Greg cried out impatiently

"It's just your in-laws coming Da not the bloody queen!"

"No it's not just the in laws these are Holmes' they notice EVERYTHING" Greg mussed

"Well technically John isn’t" Penny tried to sooth her father

"No but Sherlock bloody well is, this is the first time they're coming over for dinner since I've moved in and I need it to be perfect, especially since Violet is joining us too!" Greg ran a hand through his hair.

"And it will be I am sure Da, it’s just family" Penny put an assuring hand on her father’s shoulder, and kissed his cheek

“I know poppet, but I really want to make a good impression on them, and Sherlock will look straight through everything, like he always does, and this is your first time meeting him outside of work”Greg sighed.

“Yeah, well I can handle myself Da, don’t you worry, I got somewhat an idea of how the bloke is; obnoxious, socially handicapped and utterly brilliant, John seems like a nice chap though” Penny smiled “So Da what can I do to help?”

“The food is somewhat done, just need to be plated up when they get here” Greg looked at his watch “which is in about half an hour, you go and get ready love”

“Righty-o daddio” Penny kissed his cheek and went to her room, she still smiled when she entered the gigantic bedroom she now called her own, she had been living with her Da and Mycroft for a month now, she looked out of the window from her room overlooking the streets of Kensington, being early January the streets were dusted in a romantic layer of snow. She turned to look into her walk in closet, still amazed by the fact that she now had room for her clothes to be hung up and not squished into a set of drawers. A new bag was hanging in the closet with a note on it.

                      _A little something to make amends on whatever my brother intents on terrorizing you with tonight – MH_

Penny opened the bag and saw a beautiful emerald green empire cut dress, knee length with a high neck line and short sleeves, just the thing Penny loved. She smiled deeply and made a mental note to give her stepdad a great big bear hug when he arrived with Lady Holmes.

                      She put a matching green ribbon in her hair to control the auburn curls that framed her face, she applied some simple makeup and she was ready to properly meet the notorious Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson.

                      The doorbell rang at exactly ten, but two men walked in before Penny had a change to open the door.

                      “Ah you must be the Lestrade offspring then” Sherlock said.

                      “SHERLOCK!” John exclaimed

                      “Eh we have met before, at the Yard, I think it was about three years ago” Penny extended her hand in greeting

                      “Must have deleted it” Sherlock said and looked wearily at the hand in front of him but John nudged him and Sherlock shook it

                      “A pleasure to meet you, again” Penny smirked and extended her arm to John “And you too Doctor Watson”

                      “Please call me John, and you too Penny” John smiled a heartwarming smile.

                      “Mycroft and Lady Holmes are not here yet but please go into the parlor I think Da has sat some drinks out” Penny gestured down the hall.

                      Sherlock with John in tow went into the room and Penny peaked into the kitchen

                      “All right Da?” Penny smiled

                      “Yepp, just the finishing touches, is Myc here yet?” Greg looked a bit stressed

                      “Not yet, though Sherlock and John are, I’ve sent them to the parlor.

                      “Thank you poppet” Greg smiled

                      The door opened and Penny walked out to the hall again, Mycroft was taking off his jacket and helping Lady Holmes with hers

                      “Oh Penny my darling how are you?” cried Lady Holmes with joy and hugged Penny tight

                      “Very well Lady Holmes and you?” Penny smiled

                      “I told you none of that love, please call me Violet or Granny if you like” Lady Holmes smiled hopefully.

                      “Alright, Granny Holmes” Penny smiled

                      “That’s the ticket, now is my youngest son and his doctor here yet?” Lady Holmes asked

                      “Yes, they are in the parlor, I’ll join you in just a moment I just need to speak with Mycroft first” Penny gestured down the hall and smiled apologetically to Lady Holmes

                      “Thank you my dear” Lady Holmes walked down the hall and met up with John and Sherlock.

                      “Have I done something wrong my dear” Mycroft asked

                      “Not at all Myc” Penny smiled and threw herself into the arms of Mycroft, who, a bit startled, returned he hug. Penny kissed him on the cheek and let him go.

                      “To what occasion?” Mycroft asked a bit flushed.

                      “Just a thank you, for this lovely dress, for making my Da happier than I have ever seen him, for letting me live here, for being the awesomest stepdad in the world” Penny said gleefully

                      “Awesomest, is that even a word” Mycroft asked with a smile on his face

                      “It is when it comes to you” Penny chuckled “Now I think you need to go in and comfort Da, he has been a right mess since you left for the country”

                      “And I think you are missed in the parlor my dear heart” Mycroft squeezed Penny’s shoulder.

                      “Onwards with the show then” Penny winked at Mycroft and entered the parlor when she entered John and Sherlock were arguing about something and Lady Holmes were tutting frantically over her glass of white wine.

                      “Sorry about that Granny Holmes, what did I miss?” Penny sat down next to Lady Holmes and Sherlock stopped arguing with John and looked over at Penny with disgust

                      “Granny Holmes? You cannot be serious!” Sherlock exclaimed and Penny looked nervously between Sherlock and Lady Holmes.

                      “She most certainly is! Penny here is pretty much the only chance of a Granddaughter I have and since her father and your older brother is marrying soon, she will become family” Lady Holmes hissed at Sherlock

                      “Not by blood, only by marriage” Sherlock huffed

                      “Blood is not all Sherlock dear” Lady Holmes said firmly and sent Sherlock a look that could have killed. Greg entered the room; he greeted the guests and announced that dinner was ready. The party walked to the dining room and Penny was instructed to sit down next to Lady Holmes, which landed her right across from Sherlock.

                      The ate the first course and made idle chitchat, mostly Sherlock, John and Greg discussing work but when Greg carried out the plates Sherlock turned to Penny.

                      “Hmmm, student, coming from a somewhat poorer household, you have lived with your mother the most of your life. But since your father went up in the world, you decided to move in here”

“SHERLOCK!” John cut him short

“No, it’s true, well most of it, Mycroft was to one to offer me a place to live here until I leave for Uni” Penny sent Sherlock a look of _is that your best shot Mr. deerstalker_?

“You work with books, that far that obvious, you have somewhat calloused hands so you spend a lot of time typing on your computer, so I am guessing aspiring writer or journalist, you are not very popular at school, liked enough, but prefer your own company to that of others” Sherlock sent Penny a piercing stare “Not currently sexually active but have been seeing someone lately… no wait broke it off recently”

“Sherlock please” John hissed

“Bang on” Penny smiled; Sherlock seemed confused and a bit annoyed

“You are not angry” Sherlock furrowed his brows

“Nope” Penny said popping on the P.

“Why?” Sherlock leaned forwards and Penny mimicked him

“Why should I be? I am a youth of the 21th century, putting most of my life on the social media, anything you’ve said could be read on my Facebook feed” Penny drank a bit of her coke and smiled mischievously over at Sherlock.

“Now if you are done showing off I would very much like to get to know you two; to see if you are worth of the esteemed title of step-uncles” Penny crossed her arms and cocked her eyebrow.

“Oh I like this one” Sherlock said to John and drank some wine.


End file.
